


Amor Eterno

by signore_whorechata (The_Wayward_Orphans_101)



Series: Tumblr WIPs [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Magic, Sweet Devil (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/signore_whorechata
Summary: Arthur loves his husband, loves Alfred in all the ways that matter. They've had their ups and downs, but as he guides a handsome man into the bars bathroom, he knows he'll do anything to keep him by his side.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr WIPs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195130
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Amor Eterno

**Author's Note:**

> Note the absence of a certain tag, worry not my friends.

Arthur counted the seconds, flashing a pretty little smile, a hint of teeth, a dainty, breathy laugh, and he counted the seconds until he led the faceless young man towards the bathroom. He giggled, gasping as the man shoved him against the bathroom door, hands squeezing and groping at his ass. He counted the seconds, ears filled with mindless whispers as the man promised filthy things, and smirked as the man pulled his hair, tilting his head up and forcing him into a kiss. 

_Finally_. 

He took control of the kiss, clean, smooth, pale, warm hands suddenly turning into ice cold as his nails grew into claws, sinking into the squirming man's bearded cheek. His blond hair turning a blood red, horns growing from his scalp and perfect teeth turning jagged. The young man fought in his hold, squirming and shouting as best he could, but his body was changing with each passing second, tight skin growing ragged and saggy, wrinkles spread across his face, dark brown hair becoming peppered with gray before turning completely white, his joining becoming creaky and painful as he fell down, unable to support himself anymore once Arthur pulled away. 

“Thank you for the good time but I’ve got an important date I can’t miss,” Arthur laughed, wiping his lip with his thumb as he stared down at the now old man, snapping his fingers and disappearing with a fiery green flash. 

He reappeared at the doorstep of a hidden cottage, smiling as he saw the lights were still turned on. He crossed the threshold, walking to the shared bedroom and quietly opening the door. 

“Arthur?” A creaky voice asked. 

“Shh, you just close your eyes like always love,” Arthur whispered as he walked over, crawling over the withered, gray haired man that lied in bed. He was covered in blankets, pill bottles and blood speckled tissues littering the nightstand. 

The man laughed, wheezing as it suddenly turned into a rattling cough, “Always lookin’ after me sweetheart,” he mumbled, closing his eyes as requested, thin lips pulled into a smile. Arthur chuckled and brushed the wispy hair away from his husbands forehead, leaning down and kissing him sweetly, shielding his husbands eyes from the blinding white light that flooded them, ignoring the burning pain from the kiss and pulled away once the light finally faded, smiling as bright blue eyes replaced grayed and foggy ones. Strong, tan arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, Arthur moaning into it as the man flipped them around and pinned him to bed. 

“250 years old and still lookin’ 20, maybe I’ll start callin’ you a cradle robber now sweething,” Alfred teased as he nipped at Arthur’s neck, biting down and claiming his husband for _him_ again. Arthur grinned, gasping at the bite and egged him on, wrapping his legs around Alfred’s waist. 

“Call me all the names you want, as so long as you’re by my side I don’t give a damn,” Arthur confessed, not caring that his voice wavered and his hold on Alfred tightened. They’ve been down this road before, the first time Alfred was nearing death. Alfred understood and pulled up, cupping Arthur’s face with one hand and gently stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

“I know, forever and always till death do us part, remember?” He said, smiling sweetly down at Arthur. Arthur nodded, kissing Alfred’s palm. 

“Till death do us part.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I love the idea of Alfred and Arthur living in eternal damnation together, doing anything to stay together. Maybe it's the ex-catholic in me, but *clenches fists* I love it when characters will defy anything that keeps them apart from their beloved.


End file.
